In Too Deep
by sandybeliever
Summary: A longshoreman has been murdered and the union president is a suspect. Starsky goes undercover but things go wrong and Hutch is rushing to find him.


"Friendship marks a life even more deeply than love. Love risks degenerating into obsession, friendship is never anything but sharing."

~ Elie Wiesel

**In Too Deep  
**

Starsky and Hutch got out of the Torino and headed over to the blue sedan where Captain Dobey was waiting.

"Hey, Cap'n," Starsky said with a smirk.

"Hey there, yourself," Dobey replied gruffly before getting down to business. "This here is Lenny Spaziano, a longshoreman here on the docs."

Starsky stuck his hands in his back pockets and leaned over to study the body. "Former longshoreman, I think you mean." He moved away as Hutch came closer to look.

"Two bullets almost point blank to the temple by a .22 caliber pistol which was left in his lap."

"Not a suicide?"

"From what we can tell, no."

"Then it sounds like a professional hit." Starsky made his way around the vehicle.

"I agree," Dobey answered.

Dobey looked down at his notes. "Spaziano was just being interviewed by the local news – channel 7."

Starsky circled back around and came back to Dobey and Hutch. "What for?"

"He was running for union president against…" Dobey looked down at his paper.

"Jack Greco," Hutch added.

"That's right," Dobey said, looking up. "You know him?"

"I know _of_ him. And Spaziano, for that matter. Seems Greco has been accused of allowing the mob onto the docks. Spaziano's platform was focusing on that. He was promising to stop the thefts."

"That's a big promise from just a union president," Starsky said, folding his arms across his chest.

"So you think the mob thought he had a chance of winning and they wanted to stop him?"

"Could be. But it is pretty bold to kill someone in broad daylight. No one heard anything?" Hutch asked.

"Apparently not. The dock noises must have covered the sound of the shots. I need to you two to comb the local bars and betting joints – anywhere longshoremen hang out."

"You got it, Cap'n," Starsky said.

"I think a visit to the television station is in order too," Hutch said, turning to go.

"Good idea, Hutchinson. Maybe the killer was there when they interviewed Spaziano."

"Just what I was thinking."

"See ya later, Cap'n," Starsky said as he turned to go.

"Starsky, how is your mother?"

"Oh, she's fine. Thanks for asking."

"You didn't have to come back so soon."

"I know but my aunt and I just got in the way. She has more friends than I can count. And she's on the mend. Nothing will keep Martyna Starsky down."

"That's good to hear. If you need any more time off, just let me know."

"I'll be going back at Christmas but thanks, Cap'n." Starsky grinned and headed after Hutch.

The receptionist at Channel 7 smiled as Starsky and Hutch came through the front door. "May I help you, gentlemen?"

Hutch showed her his badge and introduced himself and his partner. That didn't dim her sparkling smile. She glanced back and forth between the two men.

"We'd like to speak to Kathy White, the reporter that interviewed someone down at the docks earlier today."

"Certainly." The woman picked up the phone and dialed two numbers. "Miss White, two detectives are here to see you. Of course, yes. I'll send them in." She hung up the phone and turned toward the double doors behind her. "Go through there, the conference room is two doors down on the right. She'll meet you there."

Hutch flashed her a grin. "Thank you very much, Miss." Hutch walked away, followed by Starsky who flashed a lopsided smile at the receptionist as he passed.

"Evelyn…my name is Evelyn," she said half rising from her seat as she spoke.

Hutch chuckled back at Starsky as he opened the door to the station. They both glanced back at Evelyn. She was staring after them, twirling her hair with one hand. Starsky waved the tips of his fingers at her then disappeared into the hallway.

Forty minutes later, they came out holding printout images from the video the cameraman had taken. Hutch was shuffling through the faces in the photos. "I think we need to head down to the dock to try to identify these people."

"Good idea," Starsky said as he glanced over at Evelyn. She was on the phone but her eyes followed them as they passed by. "Don't forget to wave goodbye to Evelyn."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Hutch looked up from the photographs and smiled at the young woman.

"I do believe I made her day."

"You? She was smiling at me, Starsky."

"No way." Starsky made a face at Hutch as they reached the doors leading to the street.

"She was flirting with both of you."

Both Starsky and Hutch looked up, surprised. The gray-haired guard who had spoken was grinning widely.

"What?" Starsky asked.

"Just clarifying. She liked both blonds and brown-hair. Actually, she likes any…well, I've said too much. Good day gentlemen." He opened the large glass door. Starsky and Hutch walked through.

Starsky turned and was walking backwards, staring back at the building.

"Forget it, Starsk," Hutch said, again studying the photographs.

"Forget what?" Starsky asked without turning around. He bumped into Hutch and they both stumbled.

Hutch reached out and grabbed Starsky's jacket sleeve and yanked him to face forward. "Forget _her_."

"No way. She looks fun."

"You and I already had a woman come between us. We don't need to invite trouble." Hutch waited at the passenger-side door of the Torino.

"It won't be any trouble because she is only interested in _me_." He unlocked the door and got in, unlocking Hutch's door.

Hutch slid into the seat next to Starsky. "You heard the man. She's a flirt and that means trouble."

Starsky _hmphed_ and started the car, pulling into traffic.

Once at the dock, Hutch handed half the photos to Starsky and they headed to a group of men working on the same dock where Spaziano had been killed.

"That's Chuck right there," a man said as he pointed at a white-haired man in the crowd in the picture. He left already. That's me, of course." The man squinted and leaned in. He pointed at a tall man in the back of the crowd. I'm not sure, but that looks like Jack Greco."

Hutch studied the photo. "Greco? Do you remember him being there?"

"No, he wasn't there. We all would have noticed that. Nah, that's not him. Sure could be his brother, though."

"Thank you for the information." Hutch handed him his card. "Contact us if you think of anything else that may help the case."

The man took the card and slipped it into his jean jacket front pocket. "Sure thing. I hope you catch the lousy bum that did this. Lenny was a good man."

"Tell me, do you think he had a chance at winning the election?"

"Greco has a lot of people in his pocket, if you know what I mean. But Lenny had a fighting chance, I think. Yeah. We all want to see this place cleaned up, ya know?"

Hutch nodded and thanked the man again then headed back to Starsky. "Any luck?"

"Most of the men in the pictures are either here or are part of their regular crew. No strangers except for one guy."

"The one in the black coat here, right?"

"Yeah, that's him. But no one really remembers seeing him there. Maybe he only passed through and moved on."

That guy I was talking to thought it was Greco at first and I have to agree, he does look a little like him."

Starsky chewed his lip. "Maybe just because he is on everyone's mind? He _was_ the subject of the interview, after all."

"Yeah, but at least two of us think he looks like him," Hutch said taking the photos from Starsky and adding them to his own stack.

"So, where do we find this mystery man?"

"That's what I am wondering. I think it is time to hit the strip near here. I feel like making a little wager."

"With whose money?" Starsky asked, concerned.

"Just twenty bucks…of my own money," Hutch said, glaring back at his partner.

"Okay then. But don't expect me to join in. Times are tight."

"Like your jeans?" Hutch mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Let's go."

Once in the car, Starsky continued to chew his lip. "You know, it wouldn't be a bad idea for one of us to go under as a longshoreman. We may get more info that way."

"I agree, Starsk. Since I'm making the wager, why don't you stay in the car and contact Dobey about it. I'll see what I can glean tonight and we'll go from there."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

Hutch went into the first betting parlor he came to. After a few minutes he came back out and headed down the street. At the next place, he went in, made a bet and talked to a few of the people inside. Next door was a bar called The Dock House. Hutch pushed his way through the people gathered near the doorway. Inside, a jukebox was blaring and men and women were dancing on the small dance floor. He went to the bar and ordered a beer but the bartender just glared at him.

"Something wrong?" Hutch asked, but the big man continued to stare. A pretty, 30-ish woman came from the other end of the bar.

"Bruno, would you lighten up. Go work the other side. What'll ya have, buddy?"

"Just a beer," Hutch said with a slight smile. Gesturing toward Bruno with his head, he asked, "What's his problem?"

"Just doesn't like strangers, that's all." She put the beer down in front of Hutch and went to move away.

"Uh, you can't possibly know every longshoreman that comes through here."

The bartender stopped and smiled over her shoulder. "No, but we can sure tell when someone isn't one of us, ya see what I'm sayin'?" She gave Hutch the once over with her eyes, laughed and walked away.

Hutch took a sip of the beer and looked around the smoky room. He spotted Jack Greco at the pool tables. He had a strawberry-blonde woman hanging on his arm who appeared to be very drunk or very high. Hutch paid for the beer and left the bar.

"Any luck?"

"Nothing. Did you speak to Dobey?"

"Yeah, and he liked the idea."

"Good, because no one is talking to me. They aren't comfortable with outsiders."

"Okay, I'll come back tomorrow."

"Good. And I think you should go right to that place." Hutch pointed down the street to The Dock House. "Greco was in there. I left without speaking to him, though."

"Probably a smart idea."

~ S&H ~

Hutched pulled his Galaxie 500 to the side of the road across from The Dock House. He looked over at Starsky who was dressed in jeans, a jeans shirt with a jean jacket over it. He wore a wool flat cap on his head and sported a jet black straight-haired wig. He wore make-up to darken his skin and also wore a black mustache.

"Be careful."

"I will," Starsky said as he reached behind him and grabbed a small pack.

"I'm just going to park in that alley over there and try to not be noticed."

"Yeah, with this car, no one will notice you."

"Exactly. We certainly couldn't do this with that flashy red…" Hutch stopped at the look on Starsky's face. "Yeah, okay." He laughed quietly and Starsky smiled.

Starsky tossed the pack over his shoulder as he got out of the car. It took two tries to get the dented, rusted door to shut. He flashed a grimace at Hutch as he passed in front of the car. Hutch just grinned back.

Once inside, Starsky found a seat at the bar and ordered a beer. He sat quietly observing the place. When he ordered his second beer, he turned around to see Jack Greco come through the door and head for the pool tables. A strawberry-blonde woman followed him with a tall man bringing up the rear. Starsky recognized the second man from the photos on the dock. _Definitely a brother,_ he thought to himself.

Both pool tables were being used but as Greco approached, the two men using the one farthest from the door quickly picked up their things, laying the cues across the table. They headed to the bar and ordered drinks. Greco's brother gathered the balls and set the table up then sat down against the wall as Jack Greco took the first shot. The woman clumsily climbed onto a tall stool in the corner. A waitress put a glass of what looked like whiskey in front of her. She also left two beers on the table.

Starsky waited until the two brothers were well into the game then approached the table. Greco glanced warily over at him but continued to take his shot. After a few minutes he straightened up and looked at Starsky.

"May I help you?"

Starsky casually took a swig of his beer. "No, just watching."

"If you don't mind…" Greco didn't finish but bent over to line up another shot. Starsky stayed where he was.

"Look, my brother asked you to move."

"I heard him," Starsky replied. He looked over at the woman who was sliding down from her bar stool. She stumbled and Starsky quickly moved to her side and steadied her. Greco's brother pushed Starsky roughly making him lose his grip on the woman's arm. She swayed but managed to stay upright.

"Back off," the man said through clenched teeth.

"I'm just trying to help the lady." Starsky watched as she headed toward the ladies room, bumping the pool table with her hip.

"Watch where you are going, Darla!" Greco bellowed. Darla glanced back nervously but continued on her way.

Starsky pulled at his jacket to straighten it. He glared at Greco's brother as he walked off. When he got to the bar, the bartender had a fresh beer waiting for him. "Hey thanks."

"You'd better steer clear of those two," she said. "You new around here?"

Starsky was watching Greco and his brother laughing. Darla had returned and sipped at her whiskey. "Yeah, yeah I am." He turned to face the bartender. "I'm Dave. Dave Brown."

Putting out a hand, she replied. "I'm JJ. Nice ta meet ya, Dave." Starsky shook her hand. "That there is Jack Greco, the union president. So tread lightly." She winked and walked down the other end of the bar.

Starsky spent the next two hours making small talk with the patrons. Some people seemed leery of talking to Starsky and would glance nervously at Greco then walk away. Every now and then Starsky caught Greco or his brother watching him but he would just nod at them and turn away with a smirk.

Starsky checked his watch and finished his beer. He dropped a twenty on the bar and winked at JJ. "See ya around, darlin'."

JJ picked up the money and grinned. "I look forward to it."

Hutch saw Starsky leave the bar and instantly spotted two men come from the shadows of a doorway to follow him. He tensed but could tell by his partner's body language that he knew they were there. Not wanting to blow Starsky's cover, he waited. His hand was firmly planted on the door handle, ready to spring into action.

Starsky slowed his steps then spun to face the men behind him, surprising them.

"Anything I can help you two gents with?"

The two men looked at each other before one took a swing at Starsky who blocked it easily then punched the man in the gut. As that one doubled over, the other came at him but Starsky stopped him with a left to the jaw. The first man had recovered enough to come at him. Starsky lunged at him and pushed him up against the building, stunning him. Starsky jabbed his right elbow back, stopping the second guy in his tracks. With his left forearm across the pinned man's throat, Starsky gave an impressive back punch, catching the second guy in the nose.

Starsky stepped back, letting go of the man's throat who dropped to his knees as he gasped for breath.

"Anything else I can help you with?" Both men shook their heads as one cupped his hands under his bleeding nose and the other rubbed his bruised throat.

"Alrighty then."

Starsky slowly walked down the street until he heard the men go into The Dock House. He then crossed the street into the alley and got into Hutch's car.

"I was going to ask how it went but it looks like you made an impression and not just on their face."

Starsky chuckled as he rubbed his sore knuckles. "Greco was in there with his brother and that same woman you described. He didn't appreciate me watching his pool game or helping his girlfriend. A lot of people are nervous around him and once they saw me cross him, they didn't want to be seen talking to me."

"Well try to stay out of trouble, would ya? That wig isn't glued on, you know."

Starsky reached up and pulled the hat and wig off as Hutch drove out of the area. He scratched his head then started pulling off the mustache. "Ow, what kind of glue did you give me for this?"

"Just leave it. I have something that will take it off at my place. It has to stand up to make-up and sweat under theater lights.

Starsky put the wig back on and smoothed his mustache. What do you think, Clark Gable or Errol Flynn?" He flashed a toothy smile and tried to look dapper.

Hutch glanced over and studied him then turned his attention back to the road. "Groucho Marx."

"Aw, come on." Starsky pulled the wig off. "You could have at least said Burt Reynolds."

Hutch glanced over at the mussed, curly hair of his partner. "The guy from Welcome Back Kotter! That's it!"

"Shaddup."

Hutch chuckled all the way back to Venice Place.

~ S&H ~

A few days later, after getting phony credentials made up, Starsky got work on the docks. He was given a cargo hook and the foreman pointed to where he wanted him to unload crates. Starsky looked nervously at the dangerous hook as he boarded the ship. He wasn't sure how he could look like he knew what he was doing. He'd never used a hook like this before. He walked slowly and studied the longshoremen working on the vessel.

"Hey, you!" He heard someone yell and turned to see a man waving down at him. "We don't have all day. Get your ass to work."

Starsky waved back and tried to smile. "Yes, sir. Right away, sir." For a few minutes he fumbled with the crates and got in the way of other men working. All he managed to do was irritate everyone around him.

"Did you just fall off the goddamn turnip truck, Ace?"

Starsky looked over at the owner of the loud raspy voice speaking to him. He shrugged. "Actually, I did," he said quietly, hoping for an ally in the older man.

"Well, how the hell did you get a gig like this?"

"Friend of a friend?"

The man grabbed Starsky's sleeve and pulled them both out of the way. "Look, kid. I get it. It's good money. But getting here without the experience is only putting you and the rest of us at risk of being hurt – or killed." He held up the sharp cargo hook. "Capisce?"

"Capisce," Starsky said with a nod.

"I'm Benny."

"Dave."

Benny turned and whistled to another man on the dock. He waved him over and pulled Starsky along with him. "Tom, ya mind switching places with this guy…as a favor to me?"

Tom looked Starsky up and down. Starsky tried to not look like a total idiot but felt he was failing miserably.

"Sure, Benny. Anything for you."

Starsky let out a pent-up breath. "Thanks, Benny. I owe ya."

"Yes, you do. And I won't forget that." Benny looked at Starsky with a gleam in his eye. Starsky laughed nervously and headed off the ship.

That night Starsky wearily climbed into Hutch's car. "I ache on so many different levels right now."

"That's great," Hutch said pulling out onto the road. Starsky glared at him then winced as even turning his head hurt.

"I'd like to see you try it."

"I'm sure I would excel at the work."

"Oh, really?"

Hutch nodded then smirked as he saw Starsky give up the argument, too tired to play the game.

"I just want to take the longest shower in history." Starsky closed his eyes and when he opened them again he realized they were not heading back to his place or even Venice Place. "What the hell?"

Hutch stopped the car down the street from The Dock House. "I'll see you later."

"What? I need a shower, Hutch. I reek."

"Yes, you do. No need to point that little fact out. However, so does everyone else in there."

"Aw, come on!"

"Starsk, what would they think if you walked in a few hours later than the rest, smelling like Irish Spring?"

"They'd think I was civilized?" Starsky replied meekly.

Hutch leaned over and opened Starsky's door. "Exactly. Now go."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well, I'm going to head down to Wickford to do a little Christmas shopping."

"Aw, man," Starsky whined. He sighed and climbed out of the car, grunting and moaning all the way. When he tried to shut the door, it creaked and jammed halfway open. "Fuck it," he said and headed across the street.

"Santa knows when you use that kind of language," Hutch called after him. If Starsky's hands didn't ache so much, he'd have given him the finger.

Inside, Starsky climbed onto a stool at the bar. A beer appeared in front of him and he looked up to see JJ's brown eyes smiling at him. "You looked like you could use this."

"You are an angel, JJ."

"So I've been told." The cash register rang behind her and she laughed loudly. "I just got my wings." She winked and walked away.

After finishing the beer, Starsky started to feel a little better. He ordered another then turned to look around the bar. Across the room, he spotted Darla sitting alone at a small table. He took his fresh beer and headed over to sit with her.

"Hey there," he said as he sat down. He was aware of a few men around him giving him nervous looks.

"What are you doing?" Darla asked, her words slightly slurred.

"I'm sitting with a pretty lady, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You better go back to the bar. If Jack catches you…"

"Jack? Jack isn't your owner, Darla." Darla squinted up at him, realizing she didn't know him but he knew her. "I'm Dave," Starsky said.

"Oh, you were here the other night."

"That's right."

"Well, you better go sit somewhere else – and quick."

Starsky leaned his chin on his hand. "Like I said, Jack's not the owner – or the boss."

Darla pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a shaky hand. "You gotta be a newbie. He's the union president."

"Doesn't make him my boss. And presidents get un-elected all the time."

Darla scoffed. "Not this one. He doesn't even have anyone running against him since…"

"Since what?"

Darla stubbed out the cigarette and drained her glass of whiskey. She pushed herself to her feet just as Jack Greco and his brother walked into the bar.

"What the hell is going on here?" Greco demanded.

"I was just moving, Jack," Darla said nervously.

Greco grabbed Starsky by the collar and pulled him to his feet. Starsky let himself be pushed away from the table. "Piss off," Greco snapped at him. "I'm sick of telling you that."

"I was just keeping the lady company."

Greco sneered. "Well, that's no lady so don't bother."

"Jack!" Darla said, her voice laced with hurt. Starsky tensed which made Greco laugh.

"Get this, Ted. This guy wants to save the damsel in distress." He laughed louder and his brother joined him. Greco turned to Darla and backhanded her. Starsky lunged at him while everyone else in the bar backed away and turned their faces.

"Leave her alone!" Starsky yelled. Ted took a swing and clipped Starsky on the jaw, catching him off guard. Greco hit him with an upper cut to the jaw. Starsky's hat flew off and his wig slipped back.

Starsky reached up and tried to straighten the hairpiece as he bent to pick up his hat.

"What the hell is going on here?" Greco yelled. He reached for Starsky. Ted did the same and soon Starsky's wig was pulled completely off. "What do you bet this guy is a cop?" He started the reach into Starsky's pockets as Ted held his arms behind him.

Starsky looked around for a friendly face. What he didn't know was JJ had ducked into the back and was calling the police.

Benny walked into the bar just as someone put some coins in the jukebox and the music muffled what Greco was saying. He stared at Starsky, wondering what was going on. He saw JJ come from the back.

He gestured over at the group across the room. "What's going on?"

JJ leaned closer. "I think that dark-haired guy is a cop and the Grecos are on to him. I called the police."

"Hey, I know that guy. He was on the docks with me." Benny rubbed his chin. "Well, this makes sense." He saw Greco and Ted pull Starsky roughly to the back door. "The police will never get here in time. JJ, I'm going to try to follow them."

"Benny, don't. You'll get yourself killed."

"I can't stand by and watch…" his voice trailed off as he headed out the back door.

_All units, report of a disturbance at The Dock House…_

Hutch, who had stayed parked down the street, was out of the car and running across the road before the dispatcher completed the call. He burst into the front door, startling everyone nearby. JJ saw him and came running.

"Are you a cop?"

"Yes, what's going on?"

"How did you…look there was a guy here…"

"Where did they go?"

JJ simply pointed at the back door and Hutch was through it in just a few strides, bar patrons scattering out of his way.

Hutch burst out the back door. He looked around frantically until he spotted a figure down the alley. He grabbed Benny as he was heading back to The Dock House. "Where is Starsky?"

"What? Who the hell are you? Let me go!"

"I'm looking for Dave Starsky."

Benny's eyes widened. "Dave? Are you a cop?" Benny asked but continued without waiting for an answer. "The Grecos took him. I lost them."

"Where? Show me."

Benny turned and started running down the alley and then around to the main street. He pulled his car keys from his pocket. "Get in. I know where they have a boat. I can't be sure that's where they went, but…" Hutch quickly got in the car.

Benny sped down the road then pulled into the parking lot of a marina. "Oh no. I think we're too late." He pointed at the running lights of a boat disappearing into the fog.

Hutch looked around him frantically. "I have to get word to the police, to the Coast Guard."

"They'll never find them in time now," Benny said.

Hutch jumped out of the car and started running, not knowing what he was going to do. He just knew he had to get to Starsky.

"Wait!" Benny called from behind him. "I have an idea." He ran down onto the dock and pulled the canvas off a small Whaler. "Hang on." He reached under and pulled at some wires. In less than a minute he had the boat hotwired and the motor came to life. Hutch started to untie the lines.

"Go back to the bar or to the closest phone you can find. Tell them what's going on and that I am following them." Hutch searched the boat but couldn't find a radio. It would have to do since they didn't have time to find anything else.

"I'm on it. Good luck." Benny turned and ran back to his car as Hutch maneuvered the small craft out of the slip.

The lights on the other boat had been swallowed by the darkness but as soon as he was free from the confines of the marina, Hutch pushed the throttle forward and headed in the direction the other boat had gone. After five minutes, Hutch squinted into the foggy darkness and thought he saw lights. _Please let that be them,_ he thought. He wasn't even sure if they had brought Starsky to the marina but it was all he had to go on right now. When the distance between him and the other craft shortened, he heard the engine gun and knew it had to be Greco trying to outrun him. Hutch pushed the throttle as far as it would go and was soon closing the gap, not sure what he was going to do when he reached them.

Suddenly a shot rang out. Hutch ducked down but kept his head far enough over the console to be able to see where he was going. Every shot the whizzed past him, made him duck down a little more until he could barely control the boat. He hit the wake of the larger vessel and he almost lost his grip on the wheel. He held on until the Whaler steadied then pulled his weapon and took aim. He could barely see what he was looking at and was afraid he would hit Starsky instead. He considered aiming for the outboard engine but the fear of causing an explosion kept him from firing at all. _Come on, Hutchinson. You have to do something._ Hutch swallowed hard and took a shot. The engine sparked and then sputtered. Hutch stood up to take aim again, not realizing his first shot would make its mark. He was unprepared when the older wooden boat slowed abruptly. The Whaler stuck the port side of the larger boat.

Hutch felt himself go airborne. He landed in the water on the starboard side of Greco's boat. Somehow he managed to hold onto his Magnum. He surfaced and frantically tried to get his bearings before they opened fire on him again. His free hand hit something soft. It was Ted Greco floating face down.

_One down,_ he thought as he pushed off the body toward the boat which was starting to list to the left.

He had just reached the swim ladder at the back when he heard a shot. He was up and onto the deck, weapon at the ready, in an instant. There was a light on in the open cabin. Starsky was struggling with Greco. Hutch could see rope hanging from one of Starsky's wrists, blood dripped from a gash on his forehead. As Hutch aimed, Greco swept his leg behind Starsky's legs, knocking him off his feet. Starsky went down hard as Hutch's gun went off.

Greco was thrown into the front of the boat. Hutch glanced down at a panting Starsky before he pulled the trigger again. Greco's lifeless body jerked then went still.

Hutch holstered his gun and ran to Starsky just as the boat flipped on its port side. Hutch's head struck something and everything went gray. He felt the water rush around him and the boat shifted until he completely lost his footing.

Hutch wasn't sure how much time had passed but he was aware of his face coming out of the cold water and he drew in a gasping breath. He coughed out the salty water.

"Hutch?" The weak voice out of the darkness.

"Starsky? Starsky, where are you?" Hutch reached out and grabbed onto a hand that was reaching toward him.

"You okay, Hutch?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. What about you?" Hutch ran his hands along Starsky's arms then up his neck to his face.

"I'm alive. How did you find us so fast?"

"Never mind that." Hutch felt around him then over his head. He felt carpeting. The water was up to his chest. "We're in the boat? It's capsized." Hutch grabbed onto something as the boat swayed and dipped. "We need to get you out of here."

"No, Hutch," Starsky said quietly.

"What? Come on. I'll feel around for the door then I'll help you swim out."

"That's just it, I don't think we can. Listen."

Hutch stopped and listened. He heard only an odd hollow sound inside the small space. "I don't hear anything."

"That's just it. Where are the waves? Wouldn't we hear water and waves around us?"

Hutch's stomach lurched. "It is just a calm night," he began, but the realization of what was really going on started to hit him. They were sinking. The boat lurched and swayed. Hutch heard Starsky gasp. "What's wrong?"

"Busted ribs, I think." Starsky's breath was shallow and Hutch knew the pain he felt.

"Okay, so we are under the water. We can still swim out, Starsk." The boat stuck something solid and both men pitched around in the cold watery dark. Hutch fought to regain his footing then reached for his partner. "I think we hit bottom."

"T'rrific." Starsky said before his feet slipped and his head dropped below the water's surface. He felt Hutch's hands reach out and pull him up. "Thanks," he said, spitting water out.

"The water is rising. We need to get out of here."

"How deep do you think we are?"

"No idea, so take a big breath before we go."

"Hutch…"

"I'm going to go feel my way around."

"Hutch…"

Hutch took Starsky's hand. "Feel this?" Hutch wrapped Starsky's fingers around a post. "Hang onto that—tight."

"Okay," Starsky said softly.

Hutch took a breath and swam toward where he believe the doorway to the deck was. His hands found what he was looking for. He swam through the doorway that was partially blocked with sand from the bottom of the bay. He then felt along the back deck up to the fly bridge. Turning around, he came back into the cabin. He carefully felt his way along Starsky's legs and up to the air pocket, taking care not to jar Starsky.

"Okay, I made it out fine. You ready?"

"I'm not going." Starsky's voice sounded heartbroken in the darkness.

"Starsky, we don't have time for this!"

"Shh, listen. You know my ribs are busted. I can barely breathe, let alone take a breath and hold it."

Hutch squeezed his eyes shut as if that would stop Starsky from talking. "You have to try." He reached out for Starsky. He felt him shivering violently. "Starsky…" Hutch's voice broke. He knew what Starsky was saying but he couldn't face it. "I won't leave you."

"You gotta go. Save yourself. For me, Hutch. Please."

Hutch was openly crying now. "Don't give up. You can do it." He held tightly to Starsky's sleeve, afraid to let go. He dropped under the water and swam around the boat, opening every cabinet he could find, searching desperately for a scuba tank or something else to help him. Pots and pans clattered around in the water. He felt Starsky grab onto his collar and pull but then the grip loosened. Hutch made his way back to the air pocket.

"Starsky?" He reached out and made contact with curly hair.

"I'm still here. It's cold, Hutch. Go before you are too hypothermic to make it. Go!" There was silence in the small space. The water lapped up to Hutch's chin and he knew they would soon have no air left, only murky, cold, dark water. "Go." The last word was just a whisper.

Hutch's heart felt like it would stop in his chest from the fear. Then he steeled himself and said, "Not without you."

"Hutch…"

"Shut up. Just shut up! I'm taking you with me."

"I won't let you be dragged down by me." The words were the strongest Starsky had uttered and Hutch could hear him gasp at the effort.

Hutch grabbed Starsky's shoulder and shook it. "Listen. Just listen!" We both take as much air in as we can. Then I will pull you up. It's not far. It's not as far as we think it is!" Hutch was becoming panicked. He felt Starsky's hand on his face then stroking his hair. "Please."

Again there was silence. Then Starsky spoke. "Okay." Hutch let out a sob and smiled in the darkness. "But I'm not going to make it all the way to the surface."

"Yes…"

"Listen to me. It's okay. You bring me up – if you can. If I'm holding you back you'll let me go but…if you get me there, you can bring me back."

"What?"

"Once we are up, you can bring me back."

"You mean..." Hutch's chest felt tight.

"It will be okay. I'll only be out for a few minutes."

"Starsky…" Hutch's mind whirled. Starsky was telling him that he would drown. He would stop living on the trip to the surface. He was asking Hutch to bring him back to life. He put his hand over Starsky's shivering one and felt himself start to shake from more than the cold.

"No time to think. Just do it."

Hutch's tears mixed with the salty water around him. With Starsky's hand still holding onto this head, he nodded his agreement.

"Let's do this. On three. One, two…"

"Starsky!"

"What, Buddy?"

"Starsky, I…" Hutch couldn't continue. He felt Starsky take his hand and place it on his chest and then put his own hand over Hutch's heart.

After a moment, Starsky said quietly, "Three."

Hutch took as big a breath as he could and headed toward the cabin door and out. He felt Starsky behind him. He grabbed onto his hand and pushed off from the bottom as hard as he could. He swam for his life…for Starsky's life. After less than a minute, he felt Starsky's hand clench then pull away. Hutch hung on tight and continued to kick and swim with his right arm. Starsky tried to shake free but Hutch hung on. He pulled him up closer to him. He wrapped his arms around his best friend as Starsky writhed in his grip. Suddenly all movement stopped. It took all of Hutch's strength not to scream out in the watery depths. He clutched Starsky's jacket collar and started to swim with all his strength.

Hutch was beginning to become disoriented, partly from the lack of oxygen and partly from the darkness. He thought for a minute he was swimming down instead of up but he kept going, dragging Starsky's dead weight behind him. Without realizing he was at the surface, Hutch shot up out of the water. For a second he lost his grip on Starsky's collar. He had to will himself to take in air, still too disoriented to be sure what he was doing. Once the oxygen cleared his mind, he pulled Starsky's face out of the water.

"Starsky? Starsky, we made it!" Pulling open his best friend's cold, lifeless mouth, he breathed into him. Another three breaths then he waited. Starsky floated next to him, silent. "Breathe, dammit!" Hutch puffed two more breaths into Starsky when he realized there was a boat nearby.

"Help!" he yelled as a searchlights flashed over the water. He breathed into Starsky between cries for help.

Hutch lost track of how many breaths he pushed into Starsky. He was vaguely aware of the Coast Guard boat coming near, the rescuers in scuba gear coming to his side. He pushed them away.

"Sir, we are the Coast Guard."

"I don't care who you are," Hutch said savagely as he again gave Starsky what he hoped was the breath of life.

"We have him. Let go, sir. We can help him on the ship."

Hutch realized what the men were saying but still couldn't let his hold on Starsky go. Eventually, his fingers were pried away and with his grip on Starsky gone, he lost his own grip on saving himself. Strong hands held his face above the water. Something was slipped under his arms, he felt himself lifted out of the sea. He went limp on the deck. Blankets were wrapped around him. Orders were being shouted, radios crackled. The lights above him shone into the night, creating yellow halos above him. His eyes swept the deck until he spotted Starsky. One man was performing CPR while another held an oxygen mask over his face.

Hutch pushed away the hands of those trying to help him and crawled closer to his partner. "Help him, please."

"We are doing everything we can," a voice said. "We'll be at the dock in just a few minutes."

It was then that Hutch realized they were moving, the sound of the engine bursting through into his consciousness where before there was just the silence of his dying partner. It was deafening and Hutch winced at the sound.

The ship quickly tied off to the dock and paramedics boarded with a backboard and equipment. One of the men listened to Starsky's chest. "He has a pulse, good work."

Hutch reached out and made contact with Starsky's leg. "You did it, Buddy."

There was a whirlwind of activity then a wet and shivering Hutch was loaded into the ambulance after Starsky. "Sit here, sir," A paramedic instructed. Hutch sat down, more and more aware of the immense cold that had seeped into him since boarding the Coast Guard ship. "Never mind me," he snapped when the paramedic tried to take his pulse.

"He stopped breathing!" The medic hovering over Starsky shouted. Hutch looked around, trying to think of something he could do to help.

"Clear!" Electricity surged through Starsky's body and Hutch's own body lurched in response. "V-Fib, hit him again. Again. Okay, he's back."

Hutch leaned back in the seat. He thanked God silently while his teeth chattered loudly. He pulled the blankets closer around him and watched the paramedics work.

"Pulse is 110, respirations are shallow. BP is 100 over 60, Memorial. Detecting rales in both lungs."

_I see Ventricular tachycardia, 47. Administer lidocaine bolus._

"Okay, his rhythm looks better. Estimated arrival in less than two minutes, Memorial."

_Good work, 47._

The ambulance slowed and the back doors opened. Starsky's gurney was whisked away. Hutch tried to follow but was gently pushed into a wheelchair.

"I need to be with him."

"He won't be far. Let's get you warmed up. I promise to keep in touch with his doctors." Hutch heard the female voice behind him but never looked back. Within minutes, he was stripped of his clothes and lying under warm blankets on a bed in the emergency room. The nurse had threatened him with restraints before leaving to check on Starsky. Hutch was plotting his escape from the room when a male doctor entered and began to re-check his vitals.

"Did you get any water in your lungs?"

"What?"

"Did you take in any water to your lungs? Roll onto your side, please."

"How is my partner?"

"Breathe deep."

"I need to know how my partner is doing."

"Quiet, please take a deep breath." Hutch finally complied. "Another. Okay, you can roll onto your back." The doctor placed his stethoscope in his pocket then picked up Hutch's chart and made a notation. He left without speaking to Hutch.

Hutch stayed on his side and curled into himself, trying to get rid of the last of the cold that had seeped into his bones. He listened to the goings on in the hall outside. He pushed himself onto his elbow and dropped his legs off the bed just as his nurse, Michele, came into the room carrying supplies.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?"

As he sat all the way up, Hutch groaned more from the annoyance of being caught than from discomfort. "I told you, I need to go see my partner."

"And I told _you_ that I would be back with information." She busied herself laying out the supplies on a tray and pulled it closer to Hutch's bed.

Hutch eyed the items on the tray warily but ignored them for now. "How is he?"

"He's doing fairly well and breathing on his own. They've wrapped his broken ribs and are stitching his head right now."

Hutch slumped in relief. "Is he awake?"

"No, not yet. Give him time." She studied Hutch's worried face and placed a comforting hand on his knee. "Look, we see plenty of drownings and the doctors know what they are doing."

Hutch still couldn't relax. "I know, but…"

"I have a good feeling about your friend. Don't worry." She smiled then put her hands on his shoulders. "As for you, lie back. Dr. Roberts is concerned you got some seawater in your lungs and has ordered an IV antibiotic."

Hutch looked down at the tray with fresh eyes. He saw the bag of fluid. "IV? No. I'm fine. Just give me some pills. I can't be tied down with that."

Michele shook her head in exasperation. "It isn't going to take long. But he does want to admit you for observation."

Hutch's eyes flew open wide and he pushed her hands away. "No. I won't allow it."

Michele was startled at first but then put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Look, Detective, you are acting like we are all in a conspiracy against you. This is for your own good. You don't want to end up sick."

Hutch set his jaw and glared back at the woman. Michele returned his stare then her shoulders relaxed. "If I let you see him, will you then come back here and let me put in the IV? We can discuss your staying after that."

"I'd just like to go. Thank you, Michele. I know you are just doing your job, but my mind is made up."

Michele's eyebrows rose then she broke out in a smile. Hutch wasn't sure what she was grinning about. "So you're just going to leave against medical advice?"

"Yes, I'll sign the form."

The nurse crossed her arms and rested a hip on Hutch's bed. "Oh, so you've done this before, huh? Okay, go right ahead." She reached out and pulled open the blankets Hutch had wrapped around him. Hutch tried to grab them back and cover his nakedness. "Go on now. Just leave the hospital's blankets. We don't give those away."

Hutch blushed. "I'll take my wet clothes back." He tried to sound assertive but failed. Michele just stood there smirking at him. "Please?"

"Sorry, I seem to have lost track of those." She pushed off from the bed and walked to the door. She propped it open so Hutch had full view of the very busy hallway. "I'll get your AMA form." She turned to go.

"Wait," Hutch said, defeated.

She turned back. "Yes?"

"If you give me something to wear and let me see Starsky, I'll let you give me the IV." Hutch put up an index finger and pointed it at her. "But I don't want to be admitted."

"Don't you point your finger at me," she said with a hint of a smile. She walked out of the room and for a moment, Hutch was worried she had abandoned him. She returned with a set of scrubs and handed them to him.

"Thank you. And, uh, sorry about the finger."

Michelle reached over and shut the door. "That's okay, I have a feeling you do that a lot and you aren't thinking clearly."

Hutch again blushed as he went to get off the bed. He looked at the door then back at Michele who simply turned her back. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. Get dressed." She heard Hutch say 'yes, ma'am' and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

Once he was dressed, she gave him a pair of slipper socks. He put them on. "Stylish," she quipped and Hutch gave her an embarrassed grin. "Okay. I'm not even going to attempt to get a wheelchair under you."

"Smart lady," Hutch said as he headed into the hallway.

Michele maneuvered the corridor quickly. Hutch found himself getting winded as he was completely exhausted but the thought of seeing Starsky gave him a burst of energy.

Michele pushed open Starsky's door and held it for Hutch who nervously walked in. He saw Starsky lying on the bed and moved quickly to his side, ignoring the nurse who was attending to him. She finished what she was doing and left the room, nodding at Michele as she passed.

Starsky was lying flat, blankets covered him to his chin. He had a large bandage on his forehead. Multiple IV bags hung from a pole, their tubes snaked under the blankets. An oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth and a heart monitor beeped above him. Hutch watched for a moment then looked over at Michele who nodded.

"Looks good, don't worry," she said quietly.

Hutch stood watching Starsky breathe in and out. He closed his eyes briefly and thanked God for that miracle. He then reached up and gently touched his best friend's shoulder. "Hey, Buddy, can you wake up?" Starsky stirred at the familiar voice. Hutch looked back at Michele who smiled and came closer.

"Ah, I see why you were so gung ho on getting in here. You have the magic touch." She smiled warmly at the obvious friendship between the men.

"Something like that," Hutch said, his eyes never leaving Starsky's face. He smiled as Starsky's eyes fluttered open. "Hi, Pal." Hutch's tone was light but inside he was leaping for joy. Starsky mouthed his name but no sound came out. "Don't talk. You may still have a sea bass stuck in your throat." Hutch heard Michele giggle behind him. Starsky gave a wan smile. He tried to pull his arm from under the blanket but Hutch set it back down. Starsky wiggled his nose against the oxygen mask.

"Here, let's switch that out." Michelle reached up and got a nasal cannula from beside the bed while Hutch slipped the mask off Starsky's face, gently lifting his head and sliding the elastic band from the still-wet curls. Michele threaded the cannula under Starsky's nose and then behind his ears. "How's that? Better?" Starsky nodded slightly. "Good." She took the oxygen mask from Hutch and hung it up then moved away.

Starsky looked around the room then locked eyes with Hutch. "Back," Starsky croaked out. Hutch nodded, swallowing hard.

"Yeah, you're back." Starsky again went to pull his arm from under the blankets. He ignored Hutch's attempt to keep him still. Starsky put his hand over Hutch's heart. Hutch reached out and put his hand lightly on Starsky's chest. He watched it rise and fall with each breath. Hutch nodded then clasped Starsky's hand in his, giving it a squeeze. He tucked in back under the blanket and let out a relieved sigh.

Hutch felt himself sway. Starsky saw him go pale and he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm fine. Really. Just tired." There was a hand on Hutch's shoulder and he looked back to see Michele standing behind him with a wheelchair. Hutch gestured behind him and grinned at Starsky. "Attila the Nurse over here."

"Watch your mouth, mister," Michele feigned anger as she smiled at Starsky. "Sit."

"Hang on, hang on," Hutch whined. Starsky's hand came free of the blanket once again. He rested the back of his fingers on Hutch's cheek. His brow creased in worry. "I'm okay. I'm just going to…" Hutch's knees buckled "…sit down."

Michele quickly set Hutch's feet on the footrests then came to Starsky's side. She hit his call buzzer then patted Starsky's shoulder. "Shh," she soothed as Starsky became more agitated. "Don't worry about him." She smiled. "I've got him covered." Starsky relaxed but continued to look over at Hutch sitting limply in the wheelchair.

Starsky's nurse came in. "Paula, I'm going to bring Detective Hutchinson back to his room and set up his antibiotic." She winked at Starsky reassuringly. "Detective Starsky needs to get some rest. Will you check with Dr. Caine. He may need something to help him sleep. He's had quite the day – they both have."

"Sure, Michele."

"Thanks." Michele looked back at Starsky. "Mr. Big Shot there thinks he isn't going to be getting a room for the night. Stubborn cuss, isn't he?" Starsky nodded and smiled. "Well, I'll see what I can do about getting you into the same room upstairs later then you and I can tell him 'I told you so' together. How's that sound?"

"Thank you," Starsky said then winced and swallowed hard. Paula came to his side and offered him a sip of water as Michele wheeled Hutch out of the room.

"See ya soon, Starsky," Hutch said weakly.

~ S&H ~

Hutch slowly opened his eyes and blinked in the bright sun that was streaming in the window.

"Good morning."

Hutch looked over and saw Starsky lying in the bed on the other side of the room. He was pale but he sounded better. "Hi."

"'Bout time you woke up. You slept right through breakfast."

"I did?" Hutch pushed himself up and his head started to spin. He laid it back on the pillow.

"Don't get any ideas about getting up. Michele said you had a fever of 102 last night. They think they got the infection under control as long as you rest."

Hutch looked over at his best friend and grinned. "You drown and you're the one telling _me_ how I am."

"Somebody's gotta look after ya," Starsky deadpanned.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired. What is worse than having busted ribs? Busted ribs that get hit with 400 watts of electricity."

"Oh man, that has to hurt."

"It does, but they have me on some pretty strong painkillers."

Hutch pushed the button and raised the head of his bed. His stomach lurched and his whole body ached. "Pass me some of those, would ya?"

"Hutch, don't do that. You are gonna feel like hell for a while too, ya know."

Hutch ignored Starsky's nagging and slowly got out of the bed. He shuffled slowly across the room. Starsky glared at him but couldn't help keep the smile from his face. When Hutch finally reached his bedside, he grinned. "What a pair we are."

"I know, right?" Hutch reached out and patted Starsky's leg as they shared a soft laugh. It got quiet for a moment.

"Thank you, Hutch."

Hutch tipped his head to the side. "Hey, don't mention it. You would have done the same for me."

"I would have so that's why I'm gonna let it slide and not yell at you for it."

"I appreciate that." Hutch grabbed onto Starsky's bedrail as he started to feel woozy. He put up his hand before Starsky could move. "I'm okay. Don't try to help me, you'll just hurt yourself."

"Well, get the hell back in bed, would ya?"

"Hutchinson! Get the hell back in bed." Dobey's voice bellowed from the doorway.

"I'm going," Hutch said weakly. He shuffled toward his bed. Dobey came to his side in case he was needed. Hutch groaned as he swung his legs back into the bed. Dobey pulled the blankets over him and snapped the bed rail back in place. "Thanks, Captain."

"You'd make a pretty good nurse, Cap'n. And that is 'pretty good,' not 'pretty,'" Starsky said with a chuckle then grabbed his ribs in pain.

"You shut up!" Dobey snapped.

"Captain, he was just…"

"You shut up too!"

Hutch clapped his mouth shut and laid back, pulling the blankets up to his chin. He looked over at Starsky who was looking back at him.

"I thought you'd like to know that Darla came forward and told us everything. It was Greco's goons that killed Spaziano. His brother had recently came to town so she thinks he was behind it. Dobey looked at Starsky, then Hutch. "Well? This is good news, right?" Both men nodded and Dobey smiled. "Well, whataya know. I finally got the last word." Dobey crossed his arms across his big chest and grinned satisfactorily.

~ S&H ~

"Merry Christmas to my two favorite customers," Huggy said, as Hutch led Starsky into The Pits which was closed for the holidays.

"Thanks, Huggy," Starsky said as he carefully made his way over to their favorite booth. "I appreciate you cooking for me. I'm so sick of hospital food." Starsky came to an abrupt stop as he got to the booth. It was full of boxes. "Huggy? What's this?"

"Oh, sorry. I just got a delivery. Sit over here, I made this table up nice." Huggy went to a table in the center of the room and pulled out a chair.

Starsky turned to see where Huggy was standing. "A table? Come on, we can at least sit at a booth."

"Starsk, stop whining and sit down. Huggy went to a lot of trouble for us. Look there are even candles."

Starsky eyed the table and sat down with a pout. "Okay, I guess it makes sense since it is a holiday." He rested his chin on his fist.

"Yeah, that's the spirit," Huggy said sarcastically. Hutch chuckled.

Huggy rubbed his hands together. "I have prepared a feast for you gents. Hutch, since you have been sick too, I even included a few vegetables." Starsky's eyebrow rose and Huggy waved his hand at him. "Don't worry, nothing will touch your lard-laden meal."

"Okay then," Starsky said, starting to brighten.

"That's a nice tree, Huggy," Hutch said.

Starsky carefully turned in his chair to see the small decorated Christmas tree. He sighed. "Yeah, it's okay."

"I know you are sad about not being able to get home for Christmas, Buddy. There is always next year. And I like having you here with me."

"You sure didn't have to cancel your plans like that, Hutch," Starsky groused.

"Look, we are here with our best buddy, Huggy. It is Christmas Eve and we are about to pig out. Life is good."

Starsky picked his chin up off his fist. "I'm sorry, you guys. Huggy, you went out of your way for me and I'm being a stick in the mud."

"That's okay, Starsky. People that almost die get a pass."

"No, it isn't okay. I just miss my Mom, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know," Huggy patted Starsky on the back. "Let me get dinner served. You'll feel better after that. And just maybe if you're good, Santa will leave something for you under that tree." Huggy winked at Hutch and went into the kitchen.

Starsky turned slowly in his seat again and eyed the tree. He looked around the room for anything brightly wrapped. Hutch smiled behind his back and let out a sigh of relief that his best friend was still with him.

The door to the kitchen burst open and Huggy came out pushing a huge cart full of food. Behind him trailed another cart, filled with decadent desserts.

"Huggy, even _I'm_ not _that_ hungry!" Starsky said, holding his ribs as he shouted.

Huggy stopped the carts near the table and looked from one to the other. "No? Well, I guess we better get some more people to help."

The kitchen door opened again and Dobey came in with his wife and two kids. "Merry Christmas, Starsky. Merry Christmas, Hutch."

Edith Dobey came to Starsky's side motioning to him to stay seated. She kissed him and wish him a Merry Christmas. Starsky shook Cal's hand then reached for Rosie and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Everything was repeated with Hutch.

"This is so nice. Thank you for coming," Starsky said, finally sporting a true smile. Huggy busied himself setting another table with Edith's help. They then started on a third. "What's the third table for?"

"Surprise!" Starsky looked up to find his mother and brother standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Ma! Nicky!" Starsky slowly stood up and went to his mother's side. She shooed him away as she walked in with a cane. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be flying clear across the country after hip surgery."

"Hush," Martyna Starsky said as she kissed her son. "The doctor said I am fine. And Nicky got us seats in first class. It was wonderful."

"First class?" Starsky looked over his mother's head and gave a suspicious look to his brother who winked. "Isn't that nice." Starsky said, still glaring at Nick who just laughed. "Hutch, look who's here."

"I see, I see. How are you Martyna?" Everyone hugged and kissed and shook hands before sitting down to eat.

After the meal, Huggy asked Rosie to hand out the gifts that somehow appeared under the tree. Starsky gave Hutch a confused glance when he saw them. Hutch just shrugged. After opening the gifts, Starsky's eyes started to droop.

"Son, you need to go home and sleep. You just got out of the hospital."

"I will, Ma. I will. I'm having so much fun, though." Hutch stood up and came to Starsky's side. He handed him his pain pills then gave him his glass of root beer to wash them down. "Look at me, I have two mothers in the same room." He swallowed the pills and then flashed a big but tired smile at everyone.

"There is still tomorrow, Starsk. Let's get you home."

"Ma, you coming?"

"No, we are staying at the Dobey's. Isn't that wonderful? It has been such a long time since I have been in a house with children on Christmas morning. The Lord has not blessed me with grandchildren, as you know." She folded her arms across her ample bosom and glanced from one son to the other, a disapproving look in her eye.

"Oh, here we go," Starsky said as he pushed himself out of his seat. "It just isn't Christmas without, Ma complaining about no grandchildren." Starsky made a face but chuckled at the same time. "Huggy, this was a fantastic meal. Thank you for everything."

"No problem, my man. Most of this was Hutch's idea."

Hutch put up his hand. "I may have thought of it but Huggy did all the leg work since I was laid up."

"Well, it's t'rrific no matter what." Starsky yawned before kissing his mother. He gave her a gentle hug and brushed off her fussing over him. "I'm fine, Ma. G'night."

"David, Kenneth, you are both invited over to our house tomorrow for Christmas dinner," Edith said as Dobey wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"No kidding? Aw, that's wonderful. Ya hear that, Hutch?"

"I heard. It is going to be great."

"You too, Huggy Bear," Edith said. She blushed as Huggy took her hand and kissed it. Dobey bristled and glared at Huggy who just gave him his smoothest smile.

Starsky reached the door, Hutch hovering behind him. He turned and faced everyone in the room. "Merry Christmas, everyone. God bless you all."

"What are you Tiny Tim all of a sudden?" Hutch said and the room erupted into laughs. Starsky gave him an indignant look but the warm sparkle never left his eye. Hutch returned the look and they walked out together.

**The End**


End file.
